


The inability to grow facial hair.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Robin cannot grow facial hair to save his life, lucina tries to tell him she doesn't care.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 3





	The inability to grow facial hair.

Robin had been pacing in front of the mirror for at least a hour now, looking at his reflection about every ten or so minutes looking annoyed, chrom was concerned and so he told lucina, this caused lucina to come running over.  
"Robin what are you doing? I was told you were pacing?" Lucina sounding genuinely concerned even though it was clear robin was not injured at all.   
"Its nothing, just thinking." Robin states not very convincingly.  
"No when your thinking your reading a book or looking at a map not pacing in front of a mirror." Lucina was having none of his nonsense.

"Fine I'll tell you, I've been trying to grow facial hair for about a month but I can barely manage to grow stubble" robin concedes.  
Lucina seemed to be put off balance by this response "that's it? I thought you were injured or something. You don't need to change anything about yourslef, so what you can't grow a beard your still perfect to me."

Robin let out a small laugh " thanks luci, your pretty perfect yourself"


End file.
